locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:HerrHamster
Näue Ainträge bithe nach ohben Chat Erstmal DVD gucken, CU later--Ichbinich 21:02, 23. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Eastwood, der Film von dem es zwei Versionen gibt, Flags of our Fathers (aus Sicht der Amis) und Dream irgendwas (aus Sicht der Japaner) - Kriegsdrama (nach unserem Vietnamartikel brauche ich das:))--Ichbinich 21:06, 23. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Award --MaTi -Diskussion- 00:13, 23. Jun. 2007 (CEST) * Er postets gleich ins Forum --MaTi -Diskussion- 16:00, 23. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Dream-Team Ich kenne jemand der ständig in Löschwahn ist. Terminimaster.--Nolido Dagegen habe ich überhaupt nichts! Im Gegenteil, das führt manchmal zu richtig guten Artikel. Schwebt Dir da schon was vor?--Ichbinich 21:56, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Nee lass mal - Tantal hat schon viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Ich wäre für was Ernsteres wie Sekte z.B. Das könnte man auf alle möglichen Bereiche ausbauen, also nicht nur spirituelle Spinner, sondern auch BMW-Fetischisten, Locopedianer, Sportler, Politiker - alles Sektenstrukturen mit straff geregelten Hierarchien blablablablabla--Ichbinich 22:07, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Vietnamkrieg, hmmm, Napalm, eigentlich als ökologische Entlaubungsaktion geplant, Kontrolle verloren, ja warum nicht, nur zu ernst sollten wir nicht werden, eher böse zynisch, lustig--Ichbinich 22:17, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :OK, ein Anfang ist gemacht, wir können uns Zeit lassen und den langsam aufbauen, bis er ein ganz großer wird. --Ichbinich 22:24, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ein Portrait von General Creighton Abrams wäre geil--Ichbinich 22:37, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) ::Cool, das wird fett, ich mach mal Schluss für heute, schlaf gut--Ichbinich 23:09, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Ich musste lange lauthals lachen als ich deine neuen Bilder gesehen habe, Bravo!--Ichbinich 23:33, 21. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Du meinst die Kriegsvorlage, wieso dagegen haben, die ist doch prima. Vietnam ist schon sehr groß geworden, stehen nur noch 4 Schlachten aus. Deinen Artikel lese ich später - diese Tantalkopie juckt mich nicht, seine Beiträge sind auf jeden Fall unterirdisch, wir sollten diesmal strenger sein und Wirsingartikel sofort löschen. Kein Bock mehr auf Rechtschreibterroristen, die schreiben, als wären sie noch nie zur Schule gegangen.--Ichbinich 21:16, 22. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Benotung *Gerne, gerne, ein morbides Rezept hast Du da verfasst - unsere Rezeptesammlung wächst!:)--Ichbinich 09:25, 20. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Moral, was ist das - Nein keineswegs verwerflich. Rabenschwarzer Humor gehört in die Locopedia wie das Bier zum Menschengeschnetzelten!--Ichbinich 09:46, 20. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Schon klar, die Disku ist ja eher für die Galerie:)--Ichbinich 10:08, 20. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Das glaube ich allerdings auch:)--Ichbinich 10:49, 20. Jun. 2007 (CEST) xD Futurama Bilder LOOOOL Ja *Hust* die Bilder Ähem jaja ich glaub die waren ... copyrightgeschützt .... jaaaa das hab ich nich gemerkt (Ich Idiot^^) xD --Mc Flesh 12:02, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ähem wieso Löschen es ist erlaubt meine Artikel aus stupidedia nach Locopedia zu kopieren und schlecht sind die da nicht ausgefallen!Erklärung BITTE--Mc Flesh 21:37, 18. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Also erstens : Ist das schon sooooooo lange her, das würde ich heute gar nicht mehr machen und zweitens ist das doch mein gutes Recht aber jedem seine Meinung--Mc Flesh 13:22, 19. Jun. 2007 (CEST) * :D Ich weiß, ich weiß, das war ne Zeit da war ich noch ein fauler Sack und kein fleißiger Schreiberling... ;) Naja jetzt wurden ja auch schon drei Stück gelöscht mit meiner Einverständniserklärung bzw. die drei auf meinem Vorschlag ;)--Mc Flesh 20:00, 19. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Kindergarten Ich zitiere: Was meinste..wollen wir den Artikel so lassen? Ich nehm deine Vorlage schon mal mit raus und packe die Kategorien dazu.. ^^" HerrHamster... wann denn oder soll ichs machen?;-)^^--Mc Flesh 14:09, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich Idiot habe mich mit der Vorlage geirrt!! Jetzt is se richtig. Und Kindergarten ist auch fertig.^^--Mc Flesh 18:11, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Muten Gorgen Och, pffft ja, ebenso--Ichbinich 08:16, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Schwarz mit Milch bitte und ein Splitterbrötchen--Ichbinich 08:23, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Na ein Berliner Splitterbrötchen halt: :Splitterbrötchen ( Original Bäckerrezept)Eine Brötchensorte mit höherem Fettanteil, die sich sehr gut als Party-Gebäck eignet. Der Fettzusatz (hier kann Butter verwendet werden) erfolgt erst nach der Teigbereitung. Bei der Brötchenrezeptur kann von jedem üblichen Brötchenteig ausgegangen werden. Gesamtmehlmenge 1000 g Weizenmehl T 550 *Teigzusammensetzung: Weizenmehl T 550 1000 g Sauerteig 50 g ( Ersatzweise 2 Esslöffel Zitronenkonzentrat) Backmittel 30 g ( kann auch 2 Teelöffel Backpulver sein ) Salz 20 g Hefe 50 g Wasser ca. 580 g Butter zum einarbeiten 200 bis 250 g Knetung: intensiv, Teigtemperatur: 24 bis 26 oC Teigruhezeit: 10 Minuten Teigeinlage:1200 bis 1400 g Pressengare: 15 Minuten Teigverarbeitung Nach der Teigruhezeit wird Butter folgendermaßen eingearbeitet: Fett zu vor in dünne Scheiben schneiden und im Froster gut durchkühlen lassen (evtl. am Tag vorher vorbereiten). In der Knetmaschine( mit Rührgerät) wird das Fett im Schnellgang solange untergearbeitet, bis es noch in groben Stücken erkennbar ist (ähnlich wie bei Blitzblätterteig). Teile abwiegen und rundwirken und nach ca. 15 Minuten Ruhezeit rundwirken (Fettstücke sollen noch erkennbar sein). Rundstücke mit Wasser abstreichen, in Mohn, Sesam, Roggen drücken, tief kreuzweise einschneiden und auf dem Schnitt zur Gare absetzen. ca. 30 Minuten gehen lassen Bei etwas knapper Gare kippen und backen. Stückgare Temperatur: ca. 32 oC Relative Luftfeuchte: 75 % Zeit: ca. 30 Minuten Gärreife: etwas knapp Backprozeß Temperatur: 230 bis 240 oC Schwadengabe: kräftig Zeit: 18 bis 20 Minuten Artikelinformation Weizenbrötchen mit höherem Fettzusatz. Insbesondere als Partygebäck geeignet. Rustikales, splitteriges Äußeres, etwas grobe, ungleichmäßige Porung. Läßt sich vielseitig als Beilage oder mit herzhaftem Belag verwenden. Durch höheren Fettzusatz verlängerte Verzehrsfrische. Navigation Welche Navigation meinst du? Bzw. hab jetz erst gerade gemerkt dass meine Diskussionsseite einen komplette falschen Namen hat :O --MaTi -Diskussion- 22:37, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) * Achso, ist in der monobook.css verpflanzt, siehe ab "/*** Navigationsleiste ganz oben ***/" bis "/*** Ende Navigationsleiste oben ***/". Die Links sind dann im MediaWiki:Sidebar definiert. Die Farbe, der Kasten, Größe, und die ganzen Eigenschaften lassen sich natürlich beliebig bearbeiten --MaTi -Diskussion- 16:39, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) HerrHamster. Es ist gar nicht witzig über anderen einen negativ gemeinten Artikel zu schreiben.--Tantal (UTC) Bitte! Eigene Bilder hochladen geht nicht! Bei mir geht es nicht!--Nolido (UTC) Tantalismus Überhaupt nicht. Dieser Irre rafft einfach garnichts (Ich glaube Mc hat sich auch schon angesteckt)--Ichbinich 17:31, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ;Ich habe es ja eben für ne Stunde gesperrt, nachdem es wieder angefangen hat, herumzuirren. Ich glaube nach wie vor, dass es hier absolut fehl am Platze ist. Von mir aus sperr es für 2 Lebenszeiten, es verschwendet nur unsere Zeit und schreibt nach wie vor nur Schrott!--Ichbinich 17:37, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Pornodarstellerin ein guter Artikel? Ich würde gerne persönlich deine Meinung zu Pornodarstellerin wissen oder ob er sich noch weiter ausbauen lässt--Nolido (UTC) Ich frage mich was Tantal so schlimmes angerichtet hat warum er eingesperrt wurde?--Nolido Es muss nicht sein das es vorlaut war. Vielleicht war es einfach nicht für die Locopedia geeignet.--Nolido Weil so viel von ihm geredet wird. Paschulke vs Schmidt‎ finde ich persönlich noch ein lesenswerter und guter Artikel!--Nolido (UTC) Wenn das so ist höre ich mit dem Tantal aus. Würde mich gerne interessieren wie er so ist? Und Übrigens ich finde das du mit Recht Admin geworden bist weil du so viele brilliante Artikel hast(:--Nolido Ich hätte noch eine Frage. Wie kann man selbstgemachte Bilder hochladen?--Nolido ICQ Hallo, hast du ICQ? Will mich kurz unterhalten --MaTi -Diskussion- 21:36, 22. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Hab dich irgendwie schon hinzugefügt, nur finde dich nicht, wie heißt du? Bzw. adde mich mal: 254153891 --MaTi -Diskussion- 21:45, 22. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Was könnte ich an Pornodarsteller verbessern?--Nolido